Something for those who don't like long stories
by XxThis.is.my.usernamexX
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and poems. Different characters and pairings. Chapter 4 "Forgive me for not caring, but I'm mentally fucked up". Is all about Reino and a little bit of his childhood and why he is the way he is.
1. You hate me

I do not own "Skip Beat"

* * *

**"You hate me"**

You never smile when I see you.

_Your disgusting lips_

I can see everything on you so clerely.

Even though we are separated by a thick piece of glas.

There is no life in your body.

You're  
Just  
Standing  
There.

Piercing me with your ice cold eyes.

Through the water surface you are swimming under.

And without a sound.

Your lips are starting to form the words

_Your disgusting lips_

"I hate you".

My own reflection hates me.

* * *

Kind of moody, I know. But Kyoko really have a low self esteem!


	2. It's only life after all

Still do not own anythng. This chapter is about **Sho.** I picture it a few years in the future.

* * *

**"It is only life after all"**

A rockstar

You live a little

Get used by people

Get used to that

Throw up, fight

"Here, take some pills man. First time is free"

Drinking, pass out

Regrets, points fuck you

I'm starting to hyperventilate

Make out

Please suck, please swallow

Crawling, looking, oh God close your eyes

Spit, curse

Get celebrated, moping, cries

Trippes over, x-ray

Declared dead

Survieves the shock

Feels like shit, cocain

Seperating, masturbating

Ageing, withering

Disappears, dies a little

Dies a lot

Gets buried, gets forgotte

A rockstar

* * *

Maybe not right now, but in the future I can really picture Sho getting in to all sorts of trouble. Especialy if Kyoko someday breaks his heart. Which will happen, I guarantee.

Oh, and also! English is not my native language (you have probably already guessed that). But if you see a mistake and it annoys you I would love it if you told me so that I can fix it :)


	3. In My Beautiful Painting

I do not own "Skip Beat!"

_**Please read this first!**_ Okey, so before you read this, I should tell you that it is a "what if" kind of story. I was thinking about what could have happend if Ren had pressured Kyoko with his feelings before she was ready. Because I think that he could have pushed her to be with him, at least for a little while. And I think it would have ended badly. So good thing he didn't :)

**Pairing: Ren/Kyoko**

* * *

**In my beautiful painting**

You say it's nothing  
But I'm not an idiot  
And I know that it's my fault

So I do what I always do  
Comfort you with lies  
Calm you with things that aren´t true

I am washing myself dark  
In a desperate attempt to make you stop shaking

You have made me hate love even more  
I never realized how hard it would be  
And I don't want to hurt you

So I paint something else  
That's not really there

It's just a painting  
Touch it

No, not to hard  
It's still drying  
You're smearing the colours

It's pretty, isn't it  
But it's just a painting

Lips touching mine  
And a warm breath whispering  
I love you

And I think that I shoud tell you now  
Tell you the truth  
Wash my inner walls that are so dirty

But instead I trow up the words  
That no longer mean anything to me

I say it's nothing  
That it's okey  
And I walk away to turn on the coffee machine

I'm not even trying anymore  
How can you not see  
I must be the most talented actor of the two of us

Or you do know what's waiting  
But you're afraid to meet it

You live in my painting  
And I wonder if you're happy there

* * *

I might actually write a whole story inspired by this short one. Maybe. If I ever stop being so lazy and only write one shots, haha.


	4. Forgive me for not caring

This one is about Reino.

* * *

**"Forgive me for not caring, but I'm mentally fucked up"**

You know...

When I was a chubby and cuddly little baby

I slept in a crib

With a mattress made out of shatterd glass

Oh but mommy and daddy were so nice

They compenseted by reading me a bedtime story

Every night

About the scarred princess

And king Band aid

But...

It's still hard to become a compassionate person

Really compassionate person

When I myself

Am a grown up

* * *

I feel blue.


End file.
